The present application is related to and claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-356855, filed on Nov. 22, 2001, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-280152, filed on Sep. 26, 2002.
The present invention relates to a display device, and particularly to a cathode ray tube including a deflection yoke and a display device thereof.
In one conventional technique, a horizontal auxiliary coil and a vertical auxiliary coil are wound toroidally about a main core, and a horizontal auxiliary transformer or a vertical auxiliary transformer is provided to cancel a voltage induced from a main deflection yoke (see, FIGS. 3 to 5 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-129846). The main core defines the sole deflection yoke in this art.
In another conventional technique, a portion of a coil of a main deflection yoke is wound about a minor core (see, FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-21330). Accordingly, the portion of the coil wound about the minor yoke cooperates with a portion of the coil wound about the main core to more finely control the trajectory of electrons passing through the main and minor cores, i.e., increase the deflection sensitivity.
In first conventional technique, the deflection sensitivity is reduced since it is necessary to provide a horizontal auxiliary transformer or a vertical auxiliary transformer, which also increases the manufacturing cost. Manufacturing such a deflection yoke also is more complicated, thereby raising reliability concerns.
The second conventional technique, on the other hand, provides an improvement in sensitivity of a main deflection yoke since a portion of a coil of a main deflection yoke is wound about a minor core. However, no mechanism is provided for improving the sensitivity of the minor deflection yoke. Additionally, a crosstalk voltage results from a magnetic field leakage of the main deflection yoke to the minor deflection yoke, thus interfering with the operation of the minor deflection yoke with respect to a drive circuit.
A deflection yoke according to one embodiment of the present invention improves deflection sensitivity of a minor deflection yoke and reduces or suppresses a crosstalk voltage. The deflection yoke can be manufactured with a simplified configuration at a lower cost.
In one embodiment, an electron beam trajectory controlling device includes a main deflection section having a first main coil and defining a first path and being configured to control a trajectory of an electron traveling along the first path. The main deflection section includes a first auxiliary coil provided proximate the first main coil. A minor deflection section is provided adjacent to the main deflection section and has a first minor coil that is coupled to the first auxiliary coil. The minor deflection section defines a second electron path that is aligned to the first path. The minor deflection section cooperates with the main deflection section to control the trajectory of the electron.
In one embodiment, a device for deflecting an electron beam includes a main deflection section defining a first path and being configured to deflect the electron beam traveling along the first path. The main deflection section provides a coarse deflection control of the electron beam. The main deflection section includes a first main conductive component configured to generate a magnetic field to deflect the electron beam traveling along the first path in a first direction, a second main conductive component configured to generate a magnetic field to deflect the electron beam traveling along the first path in a second direction, a first auxiliary conductive component, and a second auxiliary conductive component. A minor deflection section is provided adjacent to the main deflection section. The minor deflection section defines a second path that is aligned to the first path and provides a fine deflection control of the electron beam. The minor deflection includes a first minor conductive component that is coupled to the first auxiliary conductive component and configured to deflect the electron beam along the first direction, and a second minor conductive component that is coupled to the second auxiliary conductive component and configured to deflect the electron beam along the second direction. The first auxiliary conductive component cooperates with the first minor conductive component to reduce a crosstalk voltage generated in the minor deflection section. The first minor conductive component is not coupled to the first major conductive component.
In another embodiment, a cathode ray tube includes a display surface and a deflection assembly. The deflection assembly includes a main deflection section having a first main coil and defining a first electron beam path and being configured to control a trajectory of an electron beam traveling along the first path. The main deflection section includes a first auxiliary coil provided proximate the first main coil. The assembly also includes a minor deflection section provided adjacent to the main deflection section. The minor deflection section has a first minor coil that is coupled to the first auxiliary coil and defines a second electron beam path that is aligned to the first electron beam path. The minor deflection section cooperates with the main deflection section to control the trajectory of the electron beam.
In yet another embodiment, a display device includes a housing having an opening and a cathode ray tube provided within the housing and having a display surface, the display surface aligned to the opening of the housing. The cathode ray tube includes a main deflection section having a first main coil and defining a first electron path and being configured to control a trajectory of an electron traveling along the first electron path, the main deflection section including a first auxiliary coil provided proximate the first main coil. The tube also includes a minor deflection section provided adjacent to the main deflection section and having a first minor coil that is coupled to the first auxiliary coil, the minor deflection section defining a second electron path that is aligned to the first electron path, the minor deflection section cooperating with the main deflection section to control the trajectory of the election. The inductances of the first auxiliary and minor coils are met to satisfy the following condition, 0.005 xe2x89xa6La1/Lm1xe2x89xa60.7, where La1 denotes the inductance of the first auxiliary coil and Lm1 denotes the inductance of the first minor coil.